Electronic devices such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices, tablets and so forth may require power for performing their intended functions. This may require having to charge electronic equipment at least once a day, or in high-demand electronic devices more than once a day. Such an activity may be tedious and may represent a burden to users. For example, a user may be required to carry chargers in case his electronic equipment is lacking power. In addition, users have to find available power sources to connect to. Lastly, users must plug in to a wall power socket or other power supply to be able to charge his or her electronic device.
An approach to mitigate this issue may include using RF waves through suitable power transmission techniques such as pocket-forming. This approach may provide wireless power transmission while eliminating the use of wires or pads for charging devices. In addition, electronic equipment may require less components as typical wall chargers may not be required. In some cases, even batteries may be eliminated as a device may fully be powered wirelessly.
The approach may enable the creation of wireless power networks similar in structure to regular wireless local area networks (WLAN) where a wireless access point is used to provide internet or intranet access to different wireless devices. A wireless power transmitter may provide wireless power charging to a plurality of wireless power receivers that may be embedded in covers for smartphones, tablets, or the like. These covers may be used in any commercial establishment by customers that seek to charge their mobile devices. However, since these covers may be small in size, they could be stolen from the establishment or people may just forget to return them when they leave the premises. Instead of covers, wireless power receivers may also be embedded within other form factors and/or connected to customer mobile devices directly or by appropriate cable.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an off-premises alert system and method for wireless power receivers in a wireless power network.